Robert and Amy Dudley
Early life Season 3 The Price. Betrothed Amy Dudley slept with William Foley so he would convince the council to send her husband, Robert Dudley to France as the new envoy. *'The Price ' Robert Dudley tries to send his wife, Amy Dudley, away from Court. *'Fight or Flight' Robert Dudley returns to Queen Elizabeth to confront her about the job she gave his wife. Elizabeth vows never to marry if she can't have Dudley and they end up sleeping together. Again. He returns to his chambers to find Amy Dudley there alone. He suggests they do not discuss Elizabeth. A doctor diagnoses Amy with melancholia and blames it on the fact that she and her husband do not have sex. She seduces the doctor so that he'll diagnose Amy with a mass instead so that Dudley's affections will return to her. His course of treatment involves a sojourn in Cornwall with a physician, taking Dudley away from Elizabeth. Dudley breaks the news to Elizabeth that he must go to Cornwall with his wife, which means their dalliance must end. Elizabeth believes Amy's illness is fate's way of telling them they can be together, but Amy has to die first. *'Wedlock' Dudley finds Amy Dudley and tells her that he's seeking a divorce and he'll continue making sure she has the best care, but he cannot stay married to her any longer. Amy warns Robert if he tries to divorce her, she will tell the world that Elizabeth is with child, and she will lose her throne. Betting they'll find a way to take her head, just like her mother. in return, Robert threatens to kill his wife and locks her away. Elizabeth and Dudley discuss his wife, Amy, and what they might do about her. They agree to lock her away in an insane asylum which will give him grounds for divorce before she's able to expose Elizabeth's pregnancy. Amy jumps from the upper balcony before either of them have a chance to enact their plan. William tells Elizabeth that it looks as if Amy and Dudley struggled before she died, which makes him look like a murderer. Elizabeth and Dudley meet to discuss Amy's death and how they can move forward after it. They both discover that Amy has killed herself so that they will pay the price. *'Bruises That Lie' Queen Elizabeth tells Robert Dudley their baby died in a forced miscarriage. Someone did this to her, out of hate. Someone emboldened, knowing the entire country felt the same way. She changes the subject, to how William Cecil told her the tribunal ended in a deadlock, and that he's free. There was enough doubt that they didn't put him on trial, but it's not quite the same as being innocent. But there was doubt about Amy Dudley's odd behaviour. Others saw it. He is free, but free to be with Elizabeth. The people still hate them. They blame Robert for tarnishing her reputation. Linking her to Amy's death. Robert insist they have to make them forget it, and she can't do that with him by her side. Elizabeth cries Amy is dead, their baby is gone, and it is a fact she will grieve for the rest of her life. Robert promises he will always love her. Always. *'Spiders In a Jar' Robert Dudley tells Elizabeth, how sorry he is over Lady Lola's beheading. knowing she'd grown very fond of her. Elizabeth says she let her get close because she was lonely. She reminds him it's been months since his wife's death, and since the assassination attempt on her life, the nation's sympathies will be with her. Robert eventually reveals his has re-married, Lettice Knollys. Quotes Notes * Amy Dudley was physically abusived by her husband, Robert Dudley twice. The Price Wedlock * Amy Killed herself, to frame Elizabeth and Robert after finding out they were expecting their first child. Wedlock Historical Notes * Amy Dudley married Robert Dudley for love, and 3 days before her 18th birthday, on June 4 1550, with king Edward VI (Queen Elizabeth's Brother) in attendance. * Married for 6 years, until her death at 28 years old. * Robert's younger brother Guildford Dudley married Lady Jane Grey who was Queen of England for 9 days. * Robert was locked up in The Tower of London‏ for almost a year, for helping Lady Jane Grey to the throne. * Refused to marry Mary, Queen of Scots at Queen Elizabeth's request. Appearances References }} Category:Couple Category:Together Category:Married Category:Relationship